Freddy
Freddy is the titular antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Reborn. He performs on stage with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Appearance Freddy is a brown animatronic bear. He has light brown patches for his belly and snout. He wears a black bowtie and top hat. He holds a microphone in his right hand. He has pretty much none of his endoskeleton exposed apart from the parts seen in between body parts. He has large, blue eyes. He has two hands with 3 fingers and a thumb on each, Five Nights at Freddy's: Reborn He can be active as early as Night 1. He appears when you run out of power on any night, including custom night presets he is not included in. He will become properly active on Night 4, climbing through the vent only if Bonnie and Chica have left. Before a patch, Foxy had to have left for Freddy to start moving. If he is seen in the vent opening, quickly shut the vent door. It will allow you to flip up the monitor safely. Not closing the door will result in jumpscare once you lower the monitor. Five Nights at Freddy's: Reborn 2 He returns in the secret minigames of Five Nights at Freddy's: Reborn 2. He will only appear once in the game, in the minigame 'Freddy Assemble'. In this minigame, you must collect Freddy's top hat, bowtie and microphone. To complete the minigame normally, pick up the parts and go to the exit. To complete Freddy's set in the good ending, once you collect the parts, press S or Down on the D-Pad to glitch through the floor. You must now eat the cake there. Approaching it will cause the game to end, and when you get the ending of Night 5, 6, 7 or 8, Freddy's head will not be lit up. His role in gameplay is majorly replaced by his hellish counterpart, Hellish Freddy. Custom Night 2 He returns as an added character to Custom Night 2. He was added alongside his other FNAF: Reborn animatronics, Bon-Bon and Bonnet. He climbs in the vents. He is a mediocre moving character, but he has only one warning to when he will attack: the vent cams. Luckily, he will not kill the player instantly, rather in the amount of seconds to difficulty when flipped (on 11 AI, you have 9 seconds). He is a fairly easy character to counter but the fact he makes no sound or audio cues when he his poised means he is hard to judge. Five Nights at Freddy's: Reborn VR He returns in the VR game. He appears in the Reborn 1, Custom Night 2 and Parts/Service levels. In the first two, he is identical. To do the Parts/Service level, you must follow Phone Guy's instructions EXACTLY''' '''or he will end the game. He is the first animatronic in Parts/Service. Trivia Five Nights at Freddy's Reborn * Freddy's jumpscare in VR is reused for Golden Freddy but recoloured. You can see classic Freddy at the very end. * He is the only animatronic seen crawling. * He is never physically seen in the second game. * Freddy's eyes in the minigame are purple.